


May I have this dance?

by JoCeption



Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, Dark being kinda creepy, F/F, Female Darkiplier, Genderfluid Dark, M/M, Other, bigender Janus, female Janus Sanders, the white suit makes an appereance cause I couldn't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoCeption/pseuds/JoCeption
Summary: evieisstruck asks: I was wondering if you could create either a quick drabble for Dark x Janus? For some reason, I'm getting 'slow dancing in the moonlight' vibes from those two...
Relationships: Darkiplier/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Tumblr Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098137
Kudos: 4





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> It got a little longer than a drabble...whoops.

They first met at a gala. Janus couldn’t remember which but he assumed it was silvester. He had been standing at the side the whole evening, drinking wine and watching the other pairs dance. None of the others had come, not with him anyway. But that didn’t seem to matter as his eyes caught onto the entity standing across the room. Of course he knew Darkiplier - who didn’t? - but Janus hadn’t actually imagined him to be so…breathtaking. Almost as in trance he stared at the Ego, who suddenly lifted his head and looked him right in the eyes. Slowly he began making his way over to Janus, fixing his flawless cuffs, but never breaking eye contact. “Mr Sanders”, he greeted him in his deep voice. “Darkiplier”, Janus just nodded. On secound thought, he really didn’t want anything to do with this entity. Why was that? “It is nice to finally see you here.” “It’s so nice to be here, too”, that was a lie. Janus still didn’t know why he had come. “Lets dance”, the offered hand nearly caught Janus off guard but he pulled himself together in the last moment. “No, unfortunately I can’t dance”, another lie. He and Virgil had learned to dance right before prom. “I wasn’t asking”, Dark’s tone was slowly loosing its smoothness. “Neither was I”, the answer was short and daring but Janus knew that behind it laid fear. Of what he couldn’t tell.

This evening they parted ways without speaking again.

The next time they saw each other, he was a she. Dark appeared behind her, turning a cocktail glass in her hand. “Dark?” She nodded, “Janice. You look lovely tonight.” “So do you”, that one was true. The way the slim skirt hugged the Ego’s body was quite exquisite. Said Ego let her eyes drift around the ballroom. “Lets dance”, the dry requests was answered with a quiet chuckle. Janice knew why she would decline (not that she wanted to). “I’m afraid my list is already full”, the partner list she pulled out was fake, Dark could find out as such, but it would work for now. “Well, then I still wish you a nice evening.” Janice watched as the woman disappeared in the crowd. Her “likewise” remained unheard.

The third time Janus visited a gala he actually danced. But not with Dark, for they were nowhere to be seen. It wasn’t until Janus stepped out onto the balcony that he saw them leaning against the railing. They truly looked stunning in that white suit, that nearly blended in with the snow. Dark didn’t react when Janus set down his glass and began studying them; the way the moon light reflected in their eyes, how their hair nearly covered one side of their face completely…they were still as stunning and beautiful. And he wouldn’t run away from that beauty this time! “I haven’t seen you dance yet”, the Side remarked. “It’s too loud inside.” Okay, that was it… “Exactly. Lets dance.” Dark looked at the extended hand, trying not to let his confusion show. Still, slowly he took it, while his other hand came to rest on Janus’ shoulder. And then they began to dance.

It was just a slow waltz, but dancing it here, out on the balcony, with the moonlight shining down on them…they couldn’t have asked for anything else. Once the song ended they stayed like this, embracing each other in the cold. They didn’t really talk any more. But they danced and that was enough for now.


End file.
